


One-Two Punch

by ubertastic



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertastic/pseuds/ubertastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jane really were quite the twosome. Minna never quite expected to experience that first-hand. Don/Jane/Minna PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Two Punch

_However, this is only possible because of support from Flight Lieutenant Jane, her wingman and beloved wife who is constantly by her side in the skies. Their wave-like assault, which has downed countless Neuroi, is referred to as a "One-two Punch."_

\-- _From the Dominica S. Gentile_ Strike Witches _Wiki page_

Minna was already falling against the small, twin mattress when she realized this was probably the last thing she should be doing, as a soldier and commander in a war. Her uniform was half-open, exposing the upper part of her chest to the chilly air of the Romagnan night. Under the strangely predatory gazes of her two companions, though, Minna could not find it in her to be cold.

When she first met Don Gentile and Jane Godfrey, the first thing Minna had noticed was their closeness, something not entirely uncommon on the war front. Witches needed companionship, whether it was emotional or physical, and they often found it in other witches. The second thing had been the effortless way they could communicate with each other without saying so much as a word. It was astounding to see them work together in the air, even in practice drills.

She never expected to be on the receiving end of such a tag-team, and being in that position was almost overwhelming.

Don leaned over her first, taking her time to smirk at Minna’s surely dumbstruck expression. She pressed a light kiss to the corner of Minna’s mouth, surprisingly gentle considering the carnal glint in her eyes. Jane shortly followed, advancing on Minna’s other side, somehow both shy and sure of herself. The two shared a look, before working in tandem to fully rid Minna of her uniform, Jane trailing soft kisses over Minna’s collarbones and Don lightly sucking on the skin of Minna’s lower stomach as she exposed it to the open air.

Scratch that, it was definitely overwhelming. Unbearably overwhelming.

In an achingly long yet somehow painfully short amount of time, Minna found herself completely defenseless to what was sure to come next. Jane had slid further up the bed, lifting Minna so she could slip underneath. She stayed in a seated position, her arms possessively wrapping around Minna’s torso as her mouth left damp tracks on Minna’s neck. Don, meanwhile, had kneeled patiently, watching the other two situate themselves. The second they had settled, though, Don was on the move, as though she and Jane had shared another secret message. Peeling Minna’s legs apart, she caressed the smooth skin on Minna’s inner thighs, grinning that same, damn grin from before.

Minna was wet; there was really no point of denying that at this point. Every teasing drag of callused fingertips across her skin shot pins toward her center, fueling her arousal. Jane was circling her nipples, just close enough to make Minna arch into the contact but far enough away to leave her entirely unsatisfied. Don was busying her hands with every inch of skin she could touch along Minna’s thighs, rubbing and petting until Minna squirmed.

“You’re so tense,” Jane whispered by Minna’s ear. Don hummed in agreement from her place on the ground, her hands rubbing closer to Minna’s core. “You should relax,” Jane continued, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck.

“It’ll do you wonders,” Don confirmed softly in that gruff voice of hers. The sound sent shivers down Minna’s spine.

“‘s harder than it sounds,” Minna half-argued, her mind too far gone to truly protest. Through her half-closed eyes, Minna swore she saw Don and Jane share another look.

“We can help you with that,” Jane murmured, fingers finally finding Minna’s hardened peaks and pinching gently. Minna moaned before she could think to stop in her throat.

Don leaned in until her face was mere centimeters from Minna’s sex, and she puffed cool air over the overheated expanse. “Just...” she started, pausing to kiss the surrounding area.

“Relax.”

As if on cue, Minna felt all the tension of fighting a war drain out of her, and she slumped against Jane in pulsing, aching relief. She didn’t have much time to enjoy her new-found relaxation, as Don quickly fixed her mouth over her core, her tongue lapping in a way that, in any other situation, would have convinced Minna that she had a cat familiar. Jane also began to move again, giving Minna’s tips some more good squeezes as she marked every available inch of skin with loving nips. Minna couldn’t keep still or silent under the ministrations, her hips bucking with every shallow thrust of Don’s tongue and scraping bite of Jane’s teeth, her breath coming out in short gasps punctuated by low moans. Her climax came easily and quickly, the pressure of the lead-up exploding in her vision and leaving it with white spots.

Don continued to work as Minna came, her tongue alternating between dragging across Minna’s slit, tweaking her clit, and dipping inside. Jane had meanwhile moved her hands to Minna’s lower stomach, massaging her through the intensity.

After what seemed to last minutes (though she was sure it couldn’t have possibly been that long), Minna could see the bare rafters in the room again and felt immensely more tired that she could have even imagined. She looked to her companions apologetically, not daring to trust her voice. They seemed to understand, however, and they took turns leaving their parting kiss on her forehead.

\--

When Minna woke up the next morning, she was in the guest room provided to her by the 504th, fully dressed. Groggily dragging herself to the bathroom, she checked her reflection, somehow both relieved and disappointed that her skin was mark-free.

She headed to the mess hall after freshening up, and smiled as she passed assorted the witches stationed there. It wasn’t until she sat down that someone spoke to her.

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Federica joked good-naturedly, but the obvious innocence in her fellow commander’s tone of didn’t stop her from instantly stiffening in guilt. Federica laughed and placed a plate in front of her.

“Calm down,” she said, the laughter still evident in her voice. “No one’s going to get on your case here about not stressed out about the war.” Minna laughed awkwardly to cover her mistake, but she couldn’t help but notice Don and Jane walking arm-in-arm in the courtyard outside of the window.

Maybe they were right, she mused to herself, examining the food she was given. She really did need to relax more.


End file.
